Ski Trip '09
by brucaslover14
Summary: The gang all goes on an athletic ski trip! Will it result in many hot hook-ups? Or many fights? Jeyton. Naley. Brucas. Sevin. Migi. And Tachel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I always thought it would be way cool to write a FanFic that let's the oth gang all go on a vacation together. So I decided why not a athletic one, and so I came up with a ski trip. I don't know how good it is, I'm pretty sure that it's some of my more immature writing, but it's not horrible or anything. Just a little back ground info on everything. Jake never left, but didn't have a relationship with Peyton until sometime around Season 3, not 2. Rachel never tried to hit up on Nathan. Gigi and Mouth never broke up, Skills and Bevin are still together, along with Brooke and Lucas. I hope that helps. Tell me what ya think. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLACES, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.  
****Rating: PG. There is some mild cursing.**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are sitting next to each other on the bus. Peyton is listening to her ipod. Brooke is looking at a magazine. Bevin moves from her seat next to Rachel, and goes over to Brooke. "Hey girlie. I'm so glad you got this thing set up for us. You are so the bomb." Brooke smiles, at Bevin's comment.

Whitey turns around. "Miss Mirskey." Bevin turn to look at Whitey. "Yes Coach?" "Take a seat." "But Coach I was just giving Brooke a proper thank you for setting up this athletic trip." "Well that's great. But have a seat." Bevin rolls her eyes, and takes her seat next to Rachel. Nathan and Lucas laugh at this.

***************

The two buses pull up the resort. They both unload with kids. Whitey makes his way through the kids on his bus. He stands out in front of them. "Okay. Listen up, cause I'm only saying this once! I'm in charge of you twelve kids, and I don't want any trouble from you! We have six cabins, and the other kids have six. It's same sex cabin's. No co-ed! Alright for the boys. Jagelski and Marvin, you get cabin 2. Scott and Scott you got cabin 3. Smith and Taylor you get cabin 4. Here's your keys." Whitey hands the boys their keys. "Now for the girls. Miss Davis, and Miss Gatina, you get 5. Umm….Gigi and Mrs. Scott you get 6. Miss Sawyer and Miss Mirskey you get 7." "Umm…. Coach?" Bevin says interrupting Whitey. "What?" "Who got cabin 1?" Whitey rolls his eyes "I did. Now no more questions. I don't care if you switch roommates. But you gotta be quite. Lights out at 10:30. I better not have to remind anyone. Cause you won't want to see me in my underwear in the snow!" Whitey looks at his twelve students then leaves.

Haley goes over to Lucas and smiles "Luke. Will you switch me rooms?" Lucas smiles "Sure."

Brooke looks at Rachel with pleading eyes. "Fine. Lucas will you switch rooms with me?" Lucas smiles again "Love to." Brooke intertwines her arm with Lucas's. Lucas smiles.

Peyton looks at Mouth and Jake, she thinks at the very odd roommates, who haven't ever really talked. She felt obligated "Mouth would you mind switching?" "Not at all." He says sweet like. He's very glad for Peyton, cause it could have been very weird.

Bevin walks over to Time "Hey. Switch rooms with me!" "No way!!" Tim shouts. "I ain't sharrin' a room with a dude if no one else is." Mouth rolls his eyes "Relax…Rachel will you switch rooms with me?" Rachel nods her head. Bevin looks back at Tim "Now will you?" "Hell yeah." Tim walks over to Rachel. "Hey baby." Everyone laughs.

"So everyone happy with their rooms or what?" Nathan ask. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. "Good. Well why don't we get settled in and then meet back here and decided what to do next?" "Sounds good to me." Rachel says trying to get enough breathing room between her and Tim. "Yeah. We have just enough time to…" Tim starts to say. "If you finish that sentence, I will find someone to cause you so much pain, you won't have to time to ever think about that again? Got it." Tim nods his head in scared agreement.

The gang all breaks up into two's and goes into their separate cabins.

* * *

"_Pain is the payment for all the lovely things in life." - Anonymous _

Please review, and tell me what ya think. Thanks. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So just kind of a fun chapter. Nothing really great or anything unless your reading about one of your favorite couples, there's lots of coupling. Lol. =) Anywho, read, review, and let me know what ya think.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLACES, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: PG-13; there is some heavy make out sessions, with some sexual suggestions, along with mild sexual content.**

* * *

Brooke intertwines her arm with Lucas's. "You know, I didn't think it was so cold in the mountains." Brooke says getting as close as possible to Lucas. "I swear Pretty Girl." Lucas says trying to keep her warm. Brooke smiles at this.

Brooke and Lucas walk into their cabin. There a bottle of wiskey lying on the coffee table. Brooke walks over and picks it up. "Well this is the best welcoming gift ever." Lucas laugh.

He sets the luggage down and goes and wraps his arms around Brooke. "You know Tim was right…just enough time to…" Lucas trails off, kissing Brooke down her neck. Brooke smiles in satisfaction and leads the way to the bedroom.

***************

Nathan and Haley walk into one bedroom. "This ones not that bad. What's the other one look like?" Nathan says exaiming the room. Haley walks across the hall to find a even small bedroom. She walks back to Nathan. "Lets stick with this one." She says unzipping a suitcase.

Haley opens one suitcase and goes over to the dresser-drawers. She opens the top drawer. "Oh my god." Haley says shocked. Nathan runs over "What?!" He asks concerned. Haley just points to the top drawer. Nathan laughs and pulls out a yellow thong.

Haley squeels "Your touching it. Eww." Nathan pops her in the arm with it. Haley runs. "Who knos who that belonged to!" Nathan starts to chase her around with it. Haley runs around screaming.

***************

Jake and Peyton are jumping back and forth on the bed. "This is the best thing to do at a hotel." Jake says bouncing around. "It's a cabin." Peyton says correcting him. "It's got hotel beds in it doesn't it?" Jake says proving her wrong. "You got me there." She says smiling.

They continue on jumping and laughing, finally Peyton jumps over to Jake's bed, she kisses him, and he kisses her back. They fall down on the bed. They start making out heavily. After a few minutes, Jake takes a breath. "What time is it?" Jake looks at the alarm clock. "We probably should get ready to go meet everyone."

Peyton sighs. Then starts to kiss Jake again "We have enough time." She smiles, and Jake turns her over, and gets on top of her, and they continue making out.

**************

Bevin and Skills are dressed in their swimsuits. "You ready to go baby?" Skills ask checking out Bevin. "Are you sure we have enough time to go find the hot tub?" Bevin ask looking at the time. Skills smiles "More than enough."

Skills walks over to Bevin and starts to kiss her. He pulls back to find Bevin shocked "Oh yeah. More than enough."

Bevin and Skills leave the room, leaving both sets of keys on the coffee table.

***************

Mouth and Gigi are sitting on the couch. Gigi's phone rings. She picks it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?……Oh……Umm……Josh, I can't talk right now. I'm sorry. I gotta go. Umm……Yeah, you too." Gigi shuts her phone then looks at Mouth.

"Who was that?" Mouth ask. "Umm……" "Josh?" Mouth ask hurt. Gigi doesn't say anything. Mouth stands up.

"How could Gigi?" "I never meant for you to find out like Mout……" But it was too late Mouth was already pulling his coat on and trudging out into the snow. Gigi sighed, this wasn't going to be that great of a trip after all she thought to herself.

***************

Rachel sticks her hand out of the shower looking for her towel, she can't find it. She opens the curtain, and Tim is there with a camera he takes a picture. "Cheese." He says smiling. "TIM!!" Rachel screams.

Rachel jumps out of the shower, and starts to chase after Tim who has already left the bathroom, then she realizes she is still naked, she grabs her towel wraps it around her, and takes off in a dead sprint to find Tim.

She finds him standing on the bed. She jumps up after him. Tim hits his head on the ceiling. Rachel cracks up and they both come crashing down on the bed laughing.

**

* * *

**

_"We are afraid to care to much, for fear that the other person does not care at all."_ -Anonymous

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's pretty good I guess. This just really isn't one of my favorite stories. I'm kinda starting to resent it, but I hope it gets better. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG-13 - curse words**

* * *

Most of the gang were sitting down at a table. Skills and Bevin were the only one's absent. Whitey walked over "I count ten." He said grumpily. Brooke looks around, and doesn't want anyone to get in trouble "Oh, the other two are in the bathroom. They're here." Whitey looks at the bathrooms. "Mm-hmm." Whitey walks back over to his table.

Brooke looks at Lucas "Call Skills and tell him he better get his ass here ASAP!" Brooke said being very mad. Lucas smiles at this "Calm down Cheery." Lucas pulls his phone out and dials Skills' number. Skills answers.

"H…H..e.l.l.o?" Skills ask shivering. "Dude where are you?" "F.r.e.e.z.i.n.g…i.n…f.r.o.n.t…o.f…m.y…c.a.b.i.n." It was a little hard for Lucas to make sense of, but he was pretty sure he knew where he was. Lucas got up from his table, and snuck out of the little diner as quietly as he could.

He ran up to Skills' cabin, and found him and Bevin cuddled under two towels. Lucas laughed. "What's this?" "W.e'.r.e…l.o.c.k.e.d…o.u.t." Skills said in between shivers. Lucas smiled. Thankfully all the cabins used the same key, so Lucas unlocked the door. Bevin and Skills practically ran in, to stand in front of the fire.

Lucas smiled "You guys better hurry up and get down there, cause I don't know how many more minutes Whitey's gonna buy that you two are in the bathroom." Lucas shut the door and started to walk off. He turned around and opened the door

"Don't forget your keys okay?" Skills nodded. "Why didn't you call one of us in the first place?" Lucas ask, curiosity getting the better of him. "Not thinking Luke, brain..f…f..froze." Lucas laughed, and shut the door.

**************

Bevin and Skills finally made it to the diner. Whitey didn't notice them come in thankfully. They were both bundled up in practically all their clothes. Everyone couldn't stop from laughing at the two.

After dinner, they all met in front of the diner, where they later planned to all meet up in Brooke and Lucas's cabin to watch some movies and hang out.

***************

Rachel and Tim walked into their cabin to find that the cabin was freezing cold. "Why's it so cold in here?" Tim asked rubbing his hand together, breathing out to see his breath. "Didn't you start a fire Dim?" Rachel asked going over to the fireplace. "Was I suppose to?" Rachel growled in response. She started up a fire. Tim looked impressed. Rachel walked back into her room, to get on some sweats, and round up her boos she brought. Tim stood in the doorway watching her. Rachel looked at him "Can I help you?" Tim just smiled. "I was wondering…Can I look at the tag on your shirt?" Rachel looked around confused. "Why?" "To see if your from heaven." Tim said smiling. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "What?! I thought that was pretty good." Tim said coming and sitting down on Rachel's bed.

***************

Skills and Bevin got home and went straight to the fire to get warmed up. They were suppose to bring the movies, so Skills went to his room to get the movies. Bevin went over to the TV to see if maybe anyone had left any movies, she looked in the VCR, and found a movie called "Sesame Peep". Skills walked in. "What's that baby?" "It's Sesame Street!! We so have to watch this when we get back. I haven't seen this show in ages!" She said, thinking maybe they just misspelled it. "Okay babe. If you say so."

***************

Mouth and Gigi were to supply the extra pillows and popcorn. Mouth rounded up the pillows while Gigi rounded up the popcorn. Mouth still wasn't talking to Gigi. And Gigi didn't expect him too. "I guess everyone has their reasons for keeping people away, a reason for not letting people all the way. It's like an instinct to protect yourself from getting hurt. It's part of human nature." Mouth said, and left. Gigi stood there. Shocked. She followed after him.

***************

Nathan and Haley decided to just go ahead and go to Brooke and Lucas's cabin, since they weren't in charge of anything. They were getting all ready for everyone to show up, when there was a knock on the door. Lucas answered it thinking it was one of the gang. "Was…Oh Whitey!" Lucas looked behind him at the girls. They both ran back to one of the bedrooms. Nathan walked up behind Lucas "What's up Coach?" Nathan asked trying to make him not suspect anything. "Well there's a college game going on up at the town, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go?…..I figure the girls don't so they could stay here." Lucas looked at Nathan. "Yeah. That would be fun." They said at the same time. "Okay. Well get the guys rounded up, and I'll meet ya at the bus in 15."

* * *

"_All good things have endings." - _The Get Up Kids

**Please read, review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


End file.
